Odd the Great
by Xantos Stones
Summary: What if Odd hadn't see Kiwi the day that Ulrich took him to Lyoko as the test rat for the scanners? How would the world be different if Ulrich hadn't had to go to Lyoko after Odd? This is the story of what the world of Kadic would be like.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Odd the Great

Chapter #1: The Portal

Our story begins in a small house in the middle of the wilds of Kentucky. In the house there lived a girl by the name of Sabrina Danielle. She was a beautiful young woman of seventeen, with curly hair and a bright smile. However, she was also sad. She hid it well, so few people would notice unless they chose to take the time to know her, but she had endured a great deal of pain during her life, and it had taken its toll.

Sabrina's family was anything but rich. They had a phone line and a computer, but the computer only ran dial-up. Thus, using the internet during the day wasn't allowed. However, every night she would go on for a couple of hours, visiting sites for a place called Code Lyoko. Her main attraction to this show was one character by the name of Odd. He was a fun-loving and reckless guy who never took anything seriously, wore a purple suit, and had hair that stretched back into a spike.

It was while looking up one of these pictures that Sabrina's life was changed forever.

Sabrina walked impatiently back and forth in her room, waiting for the time when she would be allowed onto the internet. She'd discovered a strange site the past day, right before being sent to bed by her parents. There was something strange about the site, but she couldn't put her finger on what. All she knew was that a site entitled Odd_Della_ had to be awesome.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, her alarm went off and she smiled. Time to play. She quickly flipped on the computer, began hitting buttons, typed in the url, and flipped open the website. Then her eyes blinked. In front of her was a giant picture of Odd, but his hair was smooth and combed, like it had been for the first of the two prequel episodes. Beneath the picture were the words, Odd the Great.

"What in the world?" Sabrina asked, reaching out and touching it. Then her mouse moved to the images area. It would take forever to load any of them. She knew that. It was one of the many problems with dial-up, but she still wanted to see. So she clicked. Just like that, her cell phone rang.

Sabrina looked down at it and rolled her eyes. She didn't get any service at her house. So she shrugged it off, and turned off the sound on her phone. Then she turned her attention back to computer and waited impatiently for the pictures to load.

Suddenly, the house phone rang. Sabrina blinked and looked at the internet. It was still working, and the phone was ringing? As the pictures began to load up, Sabrina walked over to the phone cautiously. What in the world could possibly be going on here? Picking up the phone, she asked, "Who is this?"

The voice that responded sounded automatic. "My name is not important. However, you are Sabrina Danielle, are you not?"

"Um…" Sabrina asked, as she froze and glanced over at the computer. She'd heard of online stalkers, but… Her eyes widened as she looked though. Her computer seemed to be glowing, and a well-known symbol was flashing on it. XANA.

"You have been offered a chance that nobody else ever will. The portal is open, and you will be allowed to enter through it."

"Portal?" Sabrina asked, her eyes widened. "A portal to what? Who is this?"

"The portal will take you to the world of the Lyoko Warriors," the voice said. "You can meet Odd Della Robbia in real life, in flesh and blood. Be forewarned, though, that this story is different from the one that you know so well. Also, whatever you do, do not tell Odd Della Robbia about Lyoko, XANA or anything else about the Lyoko Warriors or the portal will collapse, and you will all be destroyed."

"I don't see any portal!" Sabrina said impatiently, and with some fear in her voice. "Who are you?"

"Look on the computer," the voice said, and then the phone hung up. Sabrina glanced back at the computer and the picture of XANA was missing. Instead was a glowing button with the word, "Touch here, Sabrina Danielle."

Sabrina looked at it and rolled her eyes. Who did the idiot think that she was? That was obviously some kind of spam thing. However, she couldn't resist reaching out and touching her finger on the strange button. The world around her suddenly stretched, like taffy being pulled. Then it broke, and she found herself standing in the middle of a college dorm room.

"Um…hi?" a voice said, and Sabrina spun around and froze. A Japanese girl dressed in black was staring at her, confused. She looked surprised for a moment, before shaking her head to clear it. Offering her hand, she said, "You must be my new roommate. My name is Yumi Ishiyama. Welcome to Kadic Academy."

Sabrina blinked, before glancing around the room. "This is Kadic Academy?" she asked, taken aback. "Wow."

Yumi looked at the girl in confusion and said, "This is my dorm…" She paused. "How can you not know where you are? Didn't you speak to Delmas already?"

"No," Sabrina said, taken aback. "Wait. You were expecting me?"

"I think so. You are Sabrina Danielle, aren't you?" Yumi asked.

"Yes…" Sabrina said quietly. "So…I'm really here then?" Suddenly her eyes lit up with excitement. "Could you please introduce me to Odd?"

Yumi blinked in surprise. "No," she said simply. "He's not a friend of mine, that lady-hunting workaholic."

Sabrina blinked. "Workaholic? Odd?"

"Yes. Well, he actually goes by Odd the Great," Yumi rolled her eyes as she said it. "He refuses to answer to anything else."

"Odd the Great?" Sabrina said, chuckling slightly. "That's definitely Odd."

"You know him," Yumi asked, raising her eyebrows. "The two of you have met before?"

"No," Sabrina muttered awkwardly. "Not really…actually, it's kind of complicated." She muttered under her breath, _and you wouldn't believe me either_.

"I see," Yumi said. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you, but I need to get over to my karate lessons. I'm competing against a guy named Ulrich Stern, so I can't afford to miss any of my lessons. Talk to you later." Then she turned and rushed out of the dorm room. Sabrina watched her go before turning her attention to the dorm.

It looked exactly like Aelita's dorm did in the show, and as she looked around in confusion, her curiosity got bigger. Stepping out of the room, Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. This had been Aelita's dorm! But… if this was where Yumi was staying, and she hadn't had a roommate before this, where was Aelita?


	2. Chapter 2: Odd the Great

I want to start by saying thank you to my reviewers; lyokodreamer, MoonlitxAngel, lyokofan4life, and AwesomeFanFictionAuthor (Affa). So without further ado…

Chapter #2: Odd the Great

Sabrina frowned as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. She turned and walked down the hallways. There was something strange about how all of the buildings looked the same despite the fact that things had apparently changed a lot. Then her eyes blinked in surprise as she saw the familiar face of Ulrich Stern walk by her, accompanied by Theo Gauthier and William Dunbar. The three were involved in earnest conversation, laughing and chuckling. All she caught as they walked by was the word Jeremie.

Sabrina stared after them in utter bewilderment, totally taken aback. If there was one thing that was known as an absolute fact, it was that Ulrich Stern and William Dunbar did not get along. Yet, here the two were, apparently incredibly close friends. She turned to speak with them when she heard the footsteps of somebody approaching her.

Standing in front of her was a somewhat short, svelte character dressed in purple and with smooth blond hair that had a purple stripe running through it. "Odd!" Sabrina cried, quickly throwing her arms around him and causing the self-composed Odd Della Robbia to take a moment to recollect his composure.

"Do I… know you from somewhere," Odd eyed Sabrina up and down curiously. "No, of course we haven't. I would have remembered dating a girl of your beauty. You must be the new girl." He reached out his hand shook Sabrina's. "I am Odd the Great, the genius and mastermind at this school… but you apparently know who I am…" Pausing for a second to reflect, he asked, "Might you be Yumi Ishiyama's roommate?"

"Yes," Sabrina replied quickly, almost a little too quickly. She didn't want to give away the truth. The haunting statement was still resounding through her ears. _Do not speak of Lyoko, XANA or anything else about the Lyoko Warriors or the portal will collapse, and you will all be destroyed_. "She told me all about you."

"Did she now?" Odd asked with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me, Miss… Oh, pardon me mademoiselle, it seems I forgot to ask your name." This he said with a somewhat flirtatious voice.

"My name is Sabrina Danielle," Sabrina said with a smile.

"Ah, very we…" Odd trailed off as his eyes locked onto the two girls walking towards them. They way they walked, almost in a swinging gangster fashion, caused Sabrina to frown in confusion. Whoever these two girls were, they looked like trouble.

One of the girls reminded Brina of a biker girl. Her hair was long and black with red streaks running down it, and she wore a short sleeved black leather jacket. The jacket was open and a striped pink and white short-sleeved shirt was underneath, leaving most of her arms bare. On the end of one hand she had a leather glove designed to have the fingers come out the end. She also wore black leather boots with two rectangles splotches of a lighter gray color.

The second girl was the one that Odd's attention had locked on, however. She wore a long silver shirt and dark black sweat pants. She had bright pink earings and her hair was a strange blackish color with some silver-ish gray thrown in. Her eyes were half-open, but not with a sleepy look. The look seemed to say that the entire world could perish, and she wouldn't care enough to do anything about it. As Brina looked at her, she also had to acknowledge that something about this girl made her a striking beauty.

However, they also made her uneasy. As beautiful as the two of them may have looked in most locations and at most times, at this moment they looked nothing but scary. Odd, however, seemed unaffected and rushed up to the two girls. Dropping on one knee in front of the second one, he said, "Fair Maiden, you are a flower like no other. Your bloom has swept me off my feet. You are an angel who has dared to not hide her beauty."

The first girl eyed Odd with a chuckle as though this were quite humorous. The second one looked at Odd with total disgust. "Get lost loser," she said, kicking Odd hard before turning and walking on.

"Desert flower, don't leave!" Odd said, standing to his feet and turning to run after them. However, the first girl glanced back at Odd with a look that clearly said, _Follow us and I will very much enjoy bashing your brains in._ So Odd stopped in his tracks and watched them walk off before turning to Sabrina and saying, "This could make for a really interesting year." Then he turned and rushed off.

Sabrina stood silent for a moment, glancing around, before shrugging and saying, "Hey, Odd! Wait up!" Then she turned and rushed after Odd. Odd turned and put his finger to his lips in a silencing motion, but allowed her to follow him.

To her surprise, Odd led her directly to the gym, where he peered through the semi-open door and motioned to an epic fight being waged inside between Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern. Both of them were battle gear, but they still hit each other with such force that Sabrina couldn't help but wonder whether they might be giving each other bruises.

"Doesn't look like a very fun sport," Sabrina observed quietly. "They don't appear to be enjoying themselves."

"That's because they aren't," Odd replied simply. "Yumi has always been the best at karate here. From the first day, she was able to defeat that other guy, his name is Ulrich Stern. Anyways, Yumi has always been able to best him. Ulrich is the kind of guy who always has to be the best at everything, so he's been trying for years now to beat her, but she is trying just as hard to beat him."

"So, are they friends or what?" Sabrina asked, eyeing the two of them landing hard blows on each other.

"Friends!" Odd exclaimed. His voice sounded as if the very idea were disgusting. "Ulrich and Yumi are bitter rivals and enemies. They hate each other." Sabrina turned to Odd in surprise and confusion. As he'd said the last sentence, it was as if his voice had almost gotten a romantic twinge to it.

"I take it that you don't like Ulrich Stern very much then?" Sabrina asked curiously. This truly was a rather strange world.

"I don't just dislike that jerk, I hate him," Odd replied as a fire came into his voice. A look of stunned silence came over Sabrina's face. This part of Odd hadn't existed in Code Lyoko. "He is a pompous, nasty, stuck-up idiot! There are few people that I despise as much as Ulrich Stern."

"Now look," Odd said, pointing at Ulrich's bag. A light was coming from it, presumably a phone. Upon seeing it, Ulrich froze for a second, and Yumi's foot came crashing into his face. Ulrich dropped to the ground, stunned. "He did that on purpose. Watch."

Sabrina watched as the gym coach, a fellow by the name of Jim, spoke with Ulrich before releasing him from the practice early. Ulrich picked up his bag, and headed out of the gym. "Now get this," Odd continued. "Jim let Ulrich out because he is supposed to be going to the infirmary. However, instead he heads off towards the forest." Sure enough, Ulrich turned and did as Odd had predicted, pulling out his phone as he did so.

"I don't exactly know how it coincides yet, but I guarantee you that the blasted Einstein Jeremie Belpois, and two of Ulrich's good buddies will be absent from their classes at this time as well. "You think they'd have been caught by now. This is like the fifth time they've done it."

"Did you ever think to follow them?" Sabrina asked as she watched Ulrich run off.

"Follow them?" Odd asked, his eyes widening at the very thought. "Three of the most powerful jocks here at Kadic Academy have some secret, and you want me to simply follow them? If they found me, they'd tear me to shreds and enjoy it, especially Ulrich!"

Sabrina's eyes widened as she replayed the episodes in her head. "You mean that Ulrich and his friends are bullies?" she asked.

"Not technically," Odd replied, "but everybody here at Kadic know that you don't want to get them onto your bad side. They don't go around picking on people who are weaker, but they certainly aren't against using their muscles to punish people who are making themselves nuisances."

"I see," Sabrina said, quietly.

"Surely you can find better company, Sabrina?" Yumi asked with a smile as she stepped out of the dojo, a towel wrapped around her long hair. "That guy doesn't want anything from you but to woo you, don't waste your time with him. Come on. I'll take you to a swimming pool. You like swimming?"

Odd smiled and muttered under his breath to Sabrina, "Yumi is a fish. So I recommend that you go to the pool with her. Try your best to become close friends with her, because the last thing that you want to do is have an unfriendly roommate. Trust me on that one." He looked up and stared off into the forest. "It's not worth the trouble." Then he turned and walked off down one of the Kadic paths, pulling out a laptop as he did so.

Sabrina stared after Odd for a second before turning her attention back to Yumi. "Sure," she said with a smile. "Let's go."

And **disclaimer: The biker girl belongs to my good friend Affa**


	3. Chapter 3: The Alterations

**Chapter #3: The Alterations**

The biker girl shot the other girl a cold look as soon as the two of them were alone in their dorm. "Scarlette, you idiot!" She growled in frustration. "What part of lay low, don't you understand? We're supposed to be blending in here! How do you plan on doing that when you kick the very first person to talk to you?"

Scarlette didn't even bother to look up from the clothes she was unpacking. "Let them find out, Morgan. We could easily slaughter the people here. You are paranoid."

Morgan's eyes flashed, and the words filled her ears again_. Do not underestimate them, daughter. It is… too late for me. Franz Hopper has told me that I am going to die today, and so will he. There is no doubt. Nothing can stop it now. So I give you this warning. Beware of humans. They may seem weak, but they are incredibly powerful, even if they are only children._

She looked over at Scarlette with fire in her eyes. "You will keep yourself a secret, Scarlette. I will not have all of my hard work upset by an idiot who doesn't realize the precarious of her situation."

This time Scarlette did raise her head, and turned to look Morgan in the eyes. "We have an agreement, you and I. We're working for the same thing, but don't presume that I will obey you. You are not the boss of me!"

"Maybe not," Morgan said, tightening her fists. "But I am stronger, older, wiser, and know what I am up against. You do not know anything." Then she sat down and pulled open her laptop. She flipped it open and began to type, her lips pursed.

"Day 1: Bumped into Odd Della Robbia today. Something is not right about him, and that girl he was with. Who is she? How did she get here? How did the alteration bring her here? Something is not right. Perhaps things have changed more than they should have?"

With a sigh, Morgan looked up from her computer and glanced in Scarlette's direction. "And where did this girl come from? I mean, I know she's like me… but, there's something different about her. And why would she be here already?" With a frown she closed the laptop, and slid it into its case. Swinging that onto her back, she opened the door and walked out.

As she walked, she tried to make sense of what was going on around her. Suddenly, a scream filled the air, and her heart jumped. Twirling around, she raced in the direction of the scream. As she ran, she was pleased to observe how little had changed about the surroundings. Although she hated to admit it, she'd always… She froze.

Standing in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes, was a girl that Morgan recognized as Emily LeDuc. But there was something else, something peculiar. The girl was staring at her… but there was no way that she could be recognized. It should have been a result of the alterations. Except… Morgan's mind began to run in reverse.

She'd been walking quietly down the hall… and had seen Sissi heading to Ulrich's room for that fateful talk. She paused at that part of her memory. She'd slipped up. The bathroom light had been on… and somebody had been in it. It was, therefore possible that... She stared at Emily with a frown. She was going to have to make good friends with this girl as soon as possible. If somebody else somehow found out… it could ruin everything.

"Have we met before?" Emily asked, eyeing Morgan with what looked like a great deal of suspicion. "I can't put my finger on where, but I know that I have seen you before somewhere."

Morgan's eyes widened and she cried out excitedly, "Emily, is it really you?" With a smile she rushed forward and gave Emily a hug, silently pleading that Scarlette wasn't watching. The last thing she needed was for that idiot to start thinking that she had a soft spot for human beings.

Emily had a blank look, and didn't really know how to react. When Morgan let go, Emily apologized, "I'm afraid… I can't place where I've seen you from, or even what your name is." She looked rather crest-fallen and then said, "But I'll figure it out, I promise. I never forget a face."

I never forget a face. The words sent a chill down Morgan's back. She'd heard that statement before, many times. Emily was one of the people that she used to talk to all the time, one of the people who she found had the best information to offer. Although she often didn't care to stand out, Emily was extremely smart. Not Belpois smart though, Morgan thought with a frown. Nobody was Belpois smart. Emily's smartness didn't come in computers or even wisdom of some kind. Emily's intelligence came in her memory. She could remember pretty much anything

The problem was that Morgan knew Emily was right. She'd be able to remember exactly where she'd seen Morgan if she worked hard enough at it. Morgan's mind raced and she quickly said, "Camp Champigny-sur-Marne. Four years ago." Emily had spoken to Morgan of the camp many time, and it was the latest part of Emily's past that she was certain hadn't been affected by the alterations.

Emily's eyes widened. "Surely… I would recognize you then… That was one of my all-time favorite times. How could… I not remember…" She shrugged her shoulders. Morgan smiled as a thought settled into her head. Emily would no doubt accept that explanation. After all, she only talked about the camp to people she was close to. Since Morgan knew about it, Emily would have to conclude that Morgan really had been there.

Clearing her throat, Emily said, "Alright. I'm really sorry I didn't remember. It's good to have you here at Kadic." She smiled and offered her hand. "You already know my name, but I'm afraid I have forgotten yours. So, what is your name?"

Morgan took her hand and said, "Morgan X. It is a pleasure to be with you again, Emily. I never thought I'd see you again. So…" The scream split the air again, and Morgan and Emily glanced at each other. This time, though, the scream was followed by many others. "I suppose we should check that out?" Morgan said, disguising her voice to sound nervous rather than anxious.

Emily nodded and said, "Yeah. I suppose it's that weird experimenter again." Then she pulled a small nail gun out of her pocket, and Morgan's eyes widened. She simply stared at the nail gun blankly for a second and the words that weird experiments bounced through her head. Had they never figured out how to return to the past?

No… If they hadn't figured it out, then Kadic would be all over the news and police would be everywhere. If they hadn't found out about the return to the past… then her father… would be a lot weaker than he was supposed to be. Yet… it was impossible… that it could have been handled without anybody knowing. "You mean Belpois?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah," Emily said with a nod of her head. "Every once and a while something goes weird… Milly, Tamiya and I believe it has to do with Jeremie being in his room all the time. However, without more proof, I am not willing to let it get around. Specially since… well… most people don't seem to remember it after it happens."

Now Morgan's eyes were really wide. "So… does time like… rewind itself or anything?"

Emily gave her a totally bewildered look and then chuckled. "No. Not really. It's more… I dunno. I just know that Odd the Great invented something kinda potion that helps me to remember what is really going on around here. Also… I'm not really sure… but I believe that one of the jocks, William Dunbar"

William. The word sent a jolt through Morgan's heart. She blinked. "William Dunbar?" She frowned. There was no way of getting William now. There had been a time when she'd hoped that she would be able to have him remember her. After the alterations though, it was beyond a doubt impossi…

At this moment they came around a corner and what Morgan saw made her blink her eyes in confusion. There was a robot… some six foot tall wreaking havoc on the buildings. He was smashing through walls, throwing giant bricks around, and all together causing a great deal of havoc. There was nobody else around, and nobody had been killed. The place was just… empty. "Where are they?" Morgan asked herself quietly.

"Who?" Emily asked with a frown, glancing over at Morgan.

"Um… The… I mean… Jeremie's friends. Who stops these things?" Morgan stammered out. "Surely they don't just roam around and wreak stuff?"

"Well… the weird thing is… the stuff comes back together again while we're asleep," Emily replied. Suddenly a weird sound came from the robot, and it crumbled to the ground. Morgan continued to stare at it. "That's how it always happens. The bizarrities simply stop… and suddenly nobody remembers anything, and everything is fixed."

Morgan frowned. Either Odd's potion didn't quite allow Emily to remember things right… or Jeremie had made some alterations to the Return to the Past program. This was interesting. At that moment, there was a flash of light…and… they were standing in the same spot. However… everything had been repaired. Yes, Morgan thought to herself as she glanced around. This is very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Alright, for any fans of this story, I have written out the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I also apologize that things are taking a while to pick up, but everything shall start moving as soon as the background is entirely established. Alright, read and enjoy, and I would appreciate reviews.

**Chapter Four: Realization**

When Sabrina and Yumi reached the pool, it was practically deserted. A few people were there, but they were only background characters in the show, some of which had never uttered a single word. Sabrina sat down and stared into the pool. This was going to be very interesting. However, at the same time, she was feeling slightly depressed. A thought had just entered her mind that she hadn't really thought about before. There was no way to know when she might be getting home, or if she would ever be able to return home.

"Hey," Yumi said, sitting down next to Sabrina. "Cheer up!" she reached out and took Sabrina's hand. "I know that we've only just met each other, but we're roommates. Hopefully we'll be able to become really good friends. So, well... if you want to talk, I'd be glad to listen."

"Everything's different from how it was supposed to be," Sabrina whispered quietly. "I mean... Where is Aelita? She was supposed to be in your dorm. And... Jeremie... and Odd being so... angry... and Ulrich being your enemy and..." She let out a sigh and shook her head. "I just don't understand it. Why aren't you guys friends?"

Yumi frowned at the question and thought about it for a moment. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Sabrina. We're not friends because... well... 'Odd the Great'," she rolled her eyes as she said it, "is an absolute and total flirt. He likes to play with women and their hearts like they are nothing more than toys or trophies. I want nothing to do with a person like that."

Sabrina frowned at the description. True Odd was a flirt, but surely he'd never mean to... I mean, he was looking for the perfect girl, that's why... Odd wasn't cruel or... _"I don't just dislike that jerk, I hate him," Odd replied as a fire came into his voice. A look of stunned silence came over Sabrina's face. This part of Odd hadn't existed in Code Lyoko. "He is a pompous, nasty, stuck-up idiot! There are few people that I despise as much as Ulrich Stern."_ This Odd, whoever he was, was not the wild and fun-loving Odd she'd always known.

"As for Ulrich, well... he's a pest. From the moment I met him, he was a jerk. Every time I defeat him he gets more and more snotty. His two friends constantly egg him on about how I beat him, and he seems to have made it his goal to win against me. I just take it as a challenge. Without really any friends, I don't have much else to do. I'm not friends with Ulrich because I'm certain he'd rather fry me in boiling water than ever even attempt to be friends with me."

Sabrina sat quiet, wondering what she was supposed to do next. She had no idea who the voice that had called her here was, but she was beginning to realize that she wasn't here just to have fun. This Kadic was darker and more dangerous than the old one. The Lyoko Warriors were brutes, Odd was super intelligent and dangerous. Somehow, whatever had changed had resulted in the peaceful and easy going school into a place of anger, distrust, and trouble. "I can't do anything," she said quietly to herself. "I can't do anything at all."

Yumi frowned and glanced at Sabrina in confusion. "What are you talking about? You can't do anything about what?" Sabrina simply shook her head, unwilling to speak. Yumi nodded and stood to her feet. "Perhaps some swimming would help you feel better?" she offered with a smile. "Come on." Sabrina nodded and stood to her feet.

"Afterwards, do you think you could introduce me to Jeremie Belpois?" Sabrina asked hopefully. Yumi paused and shot Sabrina a really strange look. "Odd was telling me that he is supposed to be the smartest kid at Kadic..." she said defensively. "I was hoping he would be willing to tutor me?"

Yumi opened her mouth to argue and then closed it again. It seemed like a legitmate argument to her. "Well... I'd be careful around him if I were you. There is something quite strange about that guy."

Sabrina shook her head and muttered to herself, "You have no idea." The next couple of hours went by rather quickly. Sabrina and Yumi swam and dove and all together had a wonderful time in the water. This place was the only one that seemed totally untouched. While playing with Yumi, Sabrina felt at peace. She almost found herself able to forget about her troubles. When time reached about 9:00pm, Yumi leaned over to Sabrina and whispered, "Just to let you know... If you want to speak with Jeremie now would be the best time."

Sabrina quickly nodded. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to talk to Jeremie about. However, at the moment it was the only thing that she could do. She needed to keep a close eye on him, and on the Lyoko Warriors. And since they were apparently dangerous to other people in this world... Then she frowned as another thought crossed her mind. If the Lyoko Warriors were something like bullies, then what in the world were they fighting for? If they didn't care about the rest of the world, why were they risking their lives to fight XANA?

"Oh Brina," she whispered to herself with a frown. "What have you gotten yourself into?"


	5. Chapter 5: A Wild Bus Ride

****I would like to apologize to the fans of mine who have been wanting the next chapter of this story, if there are any of you left. This chapter, I believe, to be really cool and hope that you all enjoy it. Also, **Morgan Xanthos is owned by my best friend, AwesomeFanFictionAuthor**. So, yeah. Read and enjoy.

**Chapter Five: A Wild Bus Ride**

Brina frowned and gave Yumi a strange, questioning look. "Now? At 9 at night? Wouldn't he be in his room doing homework or getting ready for bed? And unless I'm wrong, I'm not allowed up there right now."

Yumi rolled her eyes and frowned in Brina's direction. "Brina, don't you get it? Jeremie is a psychopath, or at the very least, trouble. If you want to find him on your time schedule, or speak to him in private, you need to do it when he is in his room. Otherwise, good luck finding him."

"But we'll get in trouble," Brina protested. "I just got here. If Jim catches me in Jeremie's room this late at night…"

"Then Jeremie would be the one getting in trouble," Yumi replied matter-of-factly. "Jim is always looking for a reason to make trouble for Jeremie and his friends. He pretty much hates them with a passion."

"Ishiyama! Danielle!" The voice was loud and sharp. "All students are supposed to be back on the bus." Jim Morales, the overweight, yet somehow strong, gym teacher from Kadic Academy said as he walked up. "Get a move on."

Upon seeing Jim, Brina held back a chuckle. Unlike the other people she had seen, he didn't appear to have changed at all. He was still wearing his strange red jumpsuit, and a band-aid was permanently attached to his face. She'd always wondered why it was there, and promises herself that she would find out at some point.

"We didn't ride in the bus, Jim," Yumi said, before ducking underwater. In one fluid motion, she launched herself out of the water, grabbed the side of the pool wall, and clambered up so that she was standing next to Jim. Then she reached down, took Brina's hand, and pulled her out as well.

Jim was frowning at the two of them, then looked outside. "I don't think you've looked outside in a while." He pushed open the door and pointed outside. The ground was wet, very wet, and more and more rain kept pouring down. "It's going to flood. The two of you are riding on the bus." Then he turned in a way that reminded Brina of a soldier, and walked over to the bus. Not having much choice, Brina and Yumi followed.

The first thing that Brina noticed when stepping onto the bus was that her least favorite character from Code Lyoko was there, Sissi Delmas. In the seat behind her, the two weirdos who always followed her everywhere were sitting in silence. One was Nicholas Poliakoff was an idiot who rarely spoke and mostly simply did was he was told. The other, Herb Pichon was far more interesting. His face was covered in pimples, making him incredibly ugly, and he had a rather nasty disposition. He was cruel and selfish, easily angered and sometimes violent.

"Well it certainly took you long enough," Sissi said in disgust as she looked at Yumi and Brina. "You two are ridiculous."

"Wow…" Yumi replied to Sissi's outburst. "I had no idea you knew how to use so many big words." Then she turned and sat down in one of the many empty seats. Apparently very few people had gone to the pool that day. As Brina sat next to Yumi, she snuck a look over at Sissi, who was sitting silence, trying to figure out which words Yumi had been referring to.

The ride back to Kadic was short, and thankfully, Sissi had decided to treat them like they didn't exist. She was giving them the silent treatment, as if that was supposed to be some kind of punishment. The night outside was dark, but Brina entertained herself by watching people walking by on their way home from work. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

At the light ahead, a motorcycle was stopped and its rider was the biker girl she'd seen earlier that day. "Jim?" She asked, as he pulled the bus to a stop at the light as well. She leaned forward and pointed out the window. "Who is that?"

Instantly, Jim's eyes widened. "XANTHOS!? What does she think she's doing?" He frowned as he stared out his window at her. Then he pushed open the door, and was about to step outside when the light turned green. Instantly, cars rushed by him, and so did Xanthos.

Quickly slipping back inside, Jim grabbed a hold of the wheel and spun the car, doing a 180 turn in the middle of the road, and took off after her. It took several swerves before he finally had the vehicle going in the right direction. Then he pushed down on the car's accelerator. Turning into the left and right lanes, he began to make his way towards Xanthos' motorcycle. Everybody in the bus was currently too shaken up to say anything.

Brina couldn't help wishing she'd spent less time looking at Odd and more time studying maps of Paris. Then she might have had some idea where Xanthos was going. Sissi was saying nothing, but it seemed like she was enjoying the delay. Either that or she was thinking about how much trouble Jim would get in if she told her father what he'd done. She always had loved a good blackmail.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a cell phone. Jim quickly pulled it out of his pocket and said, "Hello?"

Principal Delmas's voice came over the phone. "Jim, where are you? You should have been here a good fifteen minutes ago. The students ought to be in bed! What have you been doing?"

Jim frowned and stared into the distance. "Maybe that wasn't her?" Brina offered, trying to help. Jim simply shook his head and sighed. Pulling the car into a driveway, he then backed up and turned the car around. "After all, she isn't really old enough to drive anyways, is she?" Brina continued, staring out the back of the car in the direction Xanthos had driven. Then she checked the road signs. If that was her, then where had she been going?

The rest of the ride back to Kadic was spent in silence, as Jim tried to come up with a good excuse for his behavior, in case Sissi decided to tell Delmas, and Sissi was lost in her thoughts. Yumi was quiet, a deep frown crossing her face. Most likely, Brina assumed, Yumi was thinking exactly the same thing she had been. Where in the world had that girl been going? As they arrived at Kadic Academy, Delmas was standing outside waiting for them.

Jim quickly pulled the bus to a stop and all of the kids scrambled off. As they headed to their dorms, and Sissi stood next to her father, Jim frowned. "Sir, I need to check a couple of things before I go to bed. Something strange has happened tonight. I'll shut everything down, alright?" Delmas nodded and handed the keys to Jim.

"See that you do," Delmas replied. Then he paused and added, "And don't let this happen again, Jim. Whatever happened out there," he said as he glanced in the direction of the kids, "they appear shaken up. I don't want to hear about it, but next time this happens, I will have to have you reported and fired." Then he turned and headed off towards his house.

Brina stepped off of the bus at this moment, and then turned to Jim. "That girl, I've seen her around here once, I think. You called her Xanthos, but I'm wondering. What is her full name?"

"Morgan Xanthos," Jim replied, nodding his head. "I'm sure it was her, but I need to have proof. I can't do anything about it tonight though. Delmas let me off with only a warning, and as such, I cannot tell him what I saw." Then he shook his head. "But this isn't really any of you concern, Danielle. Ishiyama is waiting for you. Don't worry about this." Then he motioned in the direction of the dorms. Yumi had gone a little ways ahead but was standing there, waiting for her.

Brina nodded, thanked Jim, and ran back up to Yumi. "Before you ask," Yumi said as Brina opened her mouth. "No. Every night at Kadic is not that intense. And this is the first time I've ever seen Jim get in trouble with Delmas. There must be more to this than just what happened with us. Now, I'm exhausted, so we should really be heading to bed."

"I need to speak to Jeremie first," Brina reminded her, and Yumi gave Brina a really weird look.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow night?" Yumi asked sleepily. "You've only had one day of classes so far, and homework hasn't even been assigned yet."

"No," Brina replied simply. "I need to talk to him tonight."

"I'm sorry," Yumi said with a shake of her head. "It's not easy sneaking around without getting caught, even when Jim isn't on his guard as majorly as he is tonight. There is no way Morgan is getting back to her room without getting caught. I'm going to bed." Then she turned and walked into the building.

"Can't make it there yourself? Is that it, Princess?" It was a welcome voice that brought a shy smile to Brina's lips. Even if he wasn't the same person she'd thought he was, Odd had appeared to take quite a liking to her. Brina chuckled as she thought about what Yumi would have said. _Of course he did. You're a girl._

"Make it where, Odd?" Brina said as she turned to look at him.

"Why, into Jeremie Belpois's room, of course," he said as he nodded his head. "And please, Odd the Great."

"I don't even know what room he's in," Brina replied honestly. Then she asked, "Could you get me in there without getting caught? I need to speak to Jeremie about something."

"You're looking for trouble," Odd said, glancing around. "No good can come of being near him. Whatever you want from him, I'd be able to get you just as easily. Forget about him."

"He knows some things that I need to know," Brina replied quietly. "I'm not just a simple girl, Odd. There is a lot more to me than you could possibly imagine."

"I know," Odd replied with a nod of his head, not even acknowledging that she hadn't called him Odd the Great. "That's been obvious since you first randomly hugged me as if I was an old friend. There is something strange about you, and I must know what. If getting you to Jeremie will help me to uncover it, that's what I'll do. I have only one request. Put in a good word for me to Yumi. I'm not as bad as she seems to think."

Brina nodded and said, "Of course I will. I don't have much time to waste though. So, could we do this?"

Odd bowed. "Your wish is my command." Taking Brina's hand in his, he turned and began to walk around to the other side of the dorm building. "Follow me."

That is all. Please review. They mean a lot to me. O:)


End file.
